Secretos de Hermanas
by GabiDarkMalfoy
Summary: Malfoy, blaise y pansy cambian de opinion y prefieren unirse al bando del bien pero sera que lo aceptan, llegan 2 hermanas muy poderosas y otras 2 chicas que no desean que eso pase quien ganara el bien o el mal! no soy muy buena con los summary TT' bueno


Bueno aqui va mi primer trozo espero que les guste y me dejen rewiews.

**Secretos de Hermana**

Dos niñas de mas o menos 8 años cada una se encontraban en un hermoso jardín repleto de flores pero con un espacio vació de ellas, a lo lejos en una colina se veía una imponente mansión muy elegante y gótica a la vez, un poco lejos de las chicas se encontraba una Sra. De extremada belleza y porte muy elegante y angelical ella tenia: el cabello largísimo, lacio, negro con mechas ambarinas, ojos color azul tan claros como el agua y tan tornados como el cielo, buena figura con curvas muy pronunciadas y tez blanca, miraba a las dos pequeñas con amor y tristeza en los ojos. –Será que este es el entrenamiento adecuado para ellas- pensó la mujer –tranquila mama que lo es aunque es muy fácil vencer a mi hermana- escucho la madre como parte de su pensamiento y miro a su dos hijas, una tenia: el cabello largo, lacio y plateado, ojos grises claros como gatos, la niña era delgada y tez blanca, ella era liberty una niña con grandes cualidades y destrezas, su porte era elegante, amistoso y carismático a pesar de ser tan solo una niña de 8 años de edad poseía gran inteligencia al igual que su hermana. Atenas su hermana tenía: el cabello igual de largo que su hermana, lacio y negro, ojos de un color peculiar rojos rayados como gatos, igual de delgada que su hermana y tez blanca, Atenas es la hermana gemela de liberty, también una niña con muchas cualidades, conocimientos y destreza, ella tenia el mismo porte elegante que su madre y su hermana pero su cara no era justamente una bandeja con sentimientos era todo lo contrario, su cara no mostraban sentimiento alguno y era tan frió como el hielo y tan sólida como el hierro.

-vamos hermana detén esto! Dijo Atenas moviendo las manos –Aguín. Dijo Atenas y de sus manos solio una bola de energía negra con una estrella dorada dentro.

-hazka. Dijo liberty y de sus manos salio un bastón dorado y le empezó a dar muchas vueltas y a la bola de energía tocar el palo se convirtió en muchas bolas de energías pequeñas y se dirigieron a su hermana.

-metriu. Dijo Atenas y también le apareció un bastón pero negro con una serpiente enrollada y las bolas desaparecieron.

-niñas vengan. Dijo la madre llamándolas y alzando un brazo

-ok ya va. Dijo liberty – Kirara. Dijo liberty y de los jardines salio un gato blanco como la nieve y sus ojos eran grises rayados, se dirigió hasta donde la niña y se subió a sus brazos.

Atenas no llama nada si no que silbo y miro al cielo y a ella se dirigía una bella lechuza negro con unos ojos rojos fúnebres pero hermosos, la lechuza se coloco en el brazo de la chica que lo tenía extendido.

-hola sombra. Dijo Atenas acariciando a la lechuza y dirigiéndose hasta donde se encontraba su hermana y las dos desaparecieron de ese lugar y aparecieron al lado de su madre.

-veo que están mejorando la telé transportación astral cada vez mas. Dijo la madre mirando a sus dos hijas quienes se miraban con un poco de rivalidad

-vengan y siéntense aquí. Dijo la madre señalando una banca y sentándose con sus dos hijas

-a sus 14 años les van a pasar cosas muy extrañas a nivel, físico, emocional y espiritual, tendrán que aprender a llevarse mejor porque si no lo hacen por su cuenta un poder de su corazón lo hará por ustedes y tendrán muchas problemas si no lo saben manejar, cada vez ira creciendo mas sus poderes y si no lo saben manejar ellos lo manejaran a ustedes yo no voy a estar a sus 14 años como ustedes saben y habrán visto. Dijo la madre viendo a sus hijas que se pusieron tristes

-vamos ustedes han visto el futuro no creo que sea tan malo y liberty no te enamores de aquel chico de ojos grises, fíjate que quien vas a tener al lado siempre te va a proteger de el. Dijo la madre viendo a su hija

-y tu Atenas trata de derretir ese corazón y con un pelirrojo encontraras el fuego que volverá agua el hielo que cubre tu corazón, sean fuertes mientras vivan. Dijo la madre dándole besos a cada una y después de esto desapareci

----------------------------

-Liberty despierta no quieres llegar tarde. Dijo una chica de ojos rojos como gatos, cabello largísimo y negro, esbelta con curvas pronunciadas y tez blanca, iba vestida con una falda corta de cuero dejando ver las perfectas y alineadas piernas de la chica, una camisa negra, corta, manga larga y de seda, el cabello lo cargaba suelto.

-vamos niña no quieres llegar tarde a la estación. Dijo Atenas con su eterna voz gélida

-nos podemos aparecer. Dijo liberty medio dormida

-huí! Vamos párate YA! Dijo Atenas y a la chica le cayó un tobo de agua.

-bueno con eso no hace falta que te duches. Dijo Atenas burlona y liberty la miro con desprecio y se metió al baño cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

Ya la Liberty estaba lista y cargaba un pantalón blanco pegado, una camisa roja con blanco manga larga y el cabello lo llevaba recogido a media coleta.

-bueno por lo menos hasta la estación nos vamos a aparecer!? Dijo liberty

-no, nos vamos en la limosina. Dijo Atenas y con un movimiento de las manos desaparecieron las dos de la sala y aparecieron en la limosina.

-huí no kirara. Dijo liberty y de la nada apareció la gata blanca de la chica

-buena chica. Dijo liberty acariciando a la gata.

La limosina se dirigía a toda velocidad a la estación, mientras que en la estación.

-me entere de que van a entra 2 nuevos alumnos a hogwarts y que son de muy buena posición social y superan a los malfoys en cuestión de linaje dinero y posición en la sociedad. Dijo deán a harry y ron

-eso no le va a agradar a malfoy alguien que lo supere en todo lo que el cree que es invencible. Dijo ron

Mientras que una chica de cabellos largos (hasta la cintura) castaño y medio lacio, ojos color miel, muy buena figura curvas notables y tez morena se dirigía a ellos era hermione granger la estudiante modelo de hogwarts ella llevaba puesta una falda corta blanca, una camisa blanca de tirantes y pegada al cuerpo que le hacia notar muy bien las curvas y el cabello suelto.

-hola chicos. Dijo herm. Llegando hasta donde se encontraban los muchachos.

-herm. Eres tu!? Dijo ron con los ojos que se le salían de la cara

-no mi doble! Dijo herm. Sarcásticamente

-ya sabia tu no podías ser hermione. Dijo ron con desilusión dándose la vuelta y harry y deán lo miraban como si estuviera un poco loco.

-será que el sarcasmo es un idioma extranjero para ti. Dijo herm.

-hola herm. Dijo harry y se dieron un efusivo saludo al igual que con ron y con deán cosa que extraño el chico pero no lo desaprovecho.

-hey deán me sueltas. Dijo herm. a deán que la tenia abrazada fuertemente

-eh perdón. Dijo el chico soltándola y poniéndose del color del cabello de ron

-subimos al tren. Dijo herm y se encaminaron a buscar un vagón vació.

----------------------

Mientras en un vagón se encontraban 2 chicos y 1 una chica hablando muy seriamente.

-y entonces que haremos no creo que nos crean tan fácilmente que nosotros nos pasamos a su bando así como así. Dijo un chica que tenia el cabello largo (n/a: por la cintura) rubio y lacio, ojos azul cielo, buena figura y tez blanca, cargaba puesto el uniforme del colegio de slytherin.

-si tienes razón le tenemos que demostrar de alguna forma que estamos de su lado. Dijo otro chico que tenia: el cabello negro azabache y lacio y le caían algunos mechones cayéndole en la cara, ojos azules oscuros, buen cuerpo a causa del quidditch y tez morena.

-yo no necesito estar con el trío dorado se me cuidar solo. Dijo un chica alto, cabello dorado y peinado hacia atrás, ojos grises tan fríos como dos glaciares, su semblante era frió y dominante, tenía muy buen cuerpo y era pálido, el chico se levanto y salio del vagón.

-hay que darle tiempo no creo que se reponga de las perdidas. Dijo el chico moreno.

-si yo creo pero tenemos que hacerlo avanzar de alguna forma Zabinny. Dijo la chica

-pero pansy démosle un poco de tiempo hasta que el mismo se decida y venga a nosotros. Dijo Blaise

-el es mi amigo Zabinny no voy a dejar que se hunda en la miseria por dios. Dijo la chica exasperada

-y también es mi amigo pero no lo vamos a dejar, lo único que vamos a hacer es respetar sus decisiones y dejar que el mismo se de cuenta que es lo mejor lo de juntarnos y hacer un equipo. Dijo Blaise.

-hay por dios draco es muy orgulloso y terco! Dijo la chica cruzando los brazos

-al igual que tu! Dijo Blaise y la chica lo miro retadoramente y voltio la mirada hasta la ventana.

Draco iba caminando por los pasillos del tren hundido en sus pensamientos cuando choco con alguien haciendo que el o ella se cayera.

-que no vea por donde caminas. Dijo el chico fastidiado y levanto la mirada para ver con quien se había chocado y se encontró con...

-a eres tu Granger! Dijo draco y le extendió la mano para que se levantara.

-que te pasa malfoy estas enfermo. Dijo herm. Parándose con la ayuda de draco.

-debe ser porque te veo muy linda. Le respondió draco y la chica se puso roja

-y que ya no me vas a decir sangre sucia. Dijo herm. Como escupiendo las ultimas palabras.

-no me di cuenta que es una ridiculez rechazar a los hijos de muggles total llevan en su sangre la misma magia que llevo en la mía y aunque me guste mucho el poder lo me gustaría conseguirlo sobre el sufrimiento de los demás. Dijo draco pensando

-que hago yo diciéndote esto a ti. Dijo draco

-no se pero me gusta tu lógica por fin! Dijo herm con una sonrisa que hizo que los vellos del muchacho se erizaran.

-ja! Bueno chao granger nos vemos. Dijo draco dándose la vuelta y levantando la mano en formas de despedida y marchándose de hay.

-este creo que va a ser un gran año. Dijo herm con una sonrisa y marchándose también.

--------------------------

Herm. Entro al vagón y se encontro a luna, ginny, harry y ron los chicos hablando de quidditch y las muchacas hablando de chicos o si.

-herm. Te esperábamos. Dijo ginny y luna sonri

-si ginny nos dijo que cantabas y bailabas ballet. Dijo harry, herm miro a ginny fulminándola y volvió a mirar a harry y ron

-si y que!? Dijo herm sentándose.

-queremos que cantes esto. Dijo ginny pasándole una hoja con una canción escrita.

-en donde conseguiste esto. Dijo herm mirando la hoja era un canción que ella misma había escrito.

-la ultima vez que fuiste a mi casa dejaste muchos borradores de canciones. Dijo ginny con una sonrisa.

-vamos herm. Cantala. Dijo ron con cara de suplica

-si vamos granger canta! Dijo una voz frió en la puerta con pansy y Blaise.

-no voy a cantar malfoy. Dijo herm defiadoramente.

-que me tienes miedo. Dijo draco

-claro que no. Dijo herm indignada.

-entonces canta. Dijo draco

-lo voy a hacer para demostrarte que no te tengo miedo. Dijo herm y con la varita conjuro una guitarra y se la acomodo y se sentó y agarro la hoja la vio y la soltó.

Oh...oh...oh...  
  
Quiero dormir, no madrugar  
ya son mas de las diez, a despertar  
empezar con ilusión  
vivir en el extremo, planear algo ideal  
a veces quiero gritar y poder volar...ay...ay...ay  
  
CORO  
Vivir y ser como yo quiero,  
vivir con el corazón abierto,  
ven y entenderás todo lo que yo siento  
yo busco siempre amor de verdad.  
Uuooo...ye...ye...yea

Todos se habían callado al escuchar la melodiosa voz de herm. Y draco, pansy y Blaise se quedaron muy sorprendidos con la voz que tenia la chica, draco esta como en las nubes oyendo a la chica –canta como diosa y es bellísima- pensaba draco descuidadamente al darse cuenta lo que pensaba sacudió la cabeza y siguió escuchando a la chica, pansy la veía con admiración como todos los que estaban presentes.

En la ciudad es todo igual  
no veo entre la gente algo especial  
mi corazón quiere encontrar  
alguien sincero que me haga sonar.  
  
A veces quiero gritar y poder volar...yea...yea...yea 

CORO  
Vivir y ser como yo quiero,  
vivir con el corazón abierto,  
ven y entenderás todo lo que yo siento  
yo busco siempre amor de verdad.  
Uuooo...ye...ye...yea

CORO  
  
Despertar y gritar  
sentir en mí la vida,  
arriesgar y apostar  
sentir adrenalina.  
  
Debo aceptar  
mi vida normal  
pero yo quiero algo mas  
lo se, pronto llegara.  
  
Vivir y ser como yo quiero,  
vivir con el corazón abierto,  
ven y entenderás todo lo que yo siento  
mi amor es verdadero.  
  
CORO

Hermione termino y los presentes la comenzaron a aplaudir hasta el trío de serpientes y todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-cantas genial chica. Dijo pansy con una sonrisa y herm. Solo le devolvió la sonrisa un poco perturbada por el comportamiento de las 3 serpientes.

-que están tramando. Dijo ron también perturbado por su comportamiento.

-nada bueno chao. Dijeron los tres y se fueron del vagón dejando a los cinco chicos anonadados.

-que creen que se traerán entre manos. Dijo ron con el ceño fruncido

-no se pero no vamos a caer. Dijo harry y los demás asintieron

------------------------

-sinceramente no se porque nos trasfirieron a esta porquería de escuela. Dijo una chica que tenia: el cabello largo (hasta la cintura) negro y lacio, ojos color verde, delgado un cuerpo muy delineado y tez morena.

-si yo tampoco y me dijeron que aceptan a todo tipo de gente, sabes a lo asquerosos sangre sucia. Dijo otra chica que era: alta, cabello largo (hasta la cadera) negro y lacio pero en las puntas le caía en rizos y tenían reflejos azules, ojos colora verde ámbar, buena figura y tez blanca, la chica hizo un gesto de fastidio y se sentó enfrente de la morena.

-bueno nosotros somos superiores que ellos en sangre y poder. Dijo la morena y sus ojos mangentaron (osea se pusieron entre rojo y morado) cuando dejo la ultima palabra.

Si primita ya lo se. Dijo la chica de ojos ámbar y sus ojos se vieron un reflejo gris.

-irina crees que por lo menos haiga un chico interesante!? Dijo la morena

-pues tendríamos que ver. Dijo irina con una sonrisa y se asomo en la puerta cuidadosamente y en ese instante iban pasando 2 chicos y 1 una chica, irina vio al chico rubio muy detalladamente y se volvió a meter en el vagón.

-huí creo que si hay chicos rebuenisimos y sabes tiene los rasgos de...mejor te lo enseño. Dijo irina y enseguida sus ojos verdes ámbar pasaron hacer unos fríos ojos grises, su cabello era dorado y corto, su cuerpo cambio drásticamente al de un hombre muy bien formado.

-que te parece yo creo que es un malfoy. Dijo la voz ahora aguda de irina

-el es el menor de los Malfoy, Draco Malfoy creo que se llama. Dijo la morena pensativa

-si eozu y su amigo también esta muy bien. Dijo irina con la apariencia de draco y enseguida cambio y su cabello se volvió de un negro azabache, ojos azules oscuros, un cuerpo también buen formado y moreno.

-el es el que estaba a su lado. Dijo la chica con otra apariencia y voz que la anterior.

-ese no se quien es. Dijo eozu y irina volvió a su forma normal

en ese momento se abrió la puerta del vagón y en ella estaban dos chicas eran parecidas pero tenían el color de cabello y ojos diferentes aunque todo lo demás era idéntico, un tenia el cabello largo (mas a bajo de las caderas) lacio y negro, ojos rojos como de gatos, buena figura y tez blanca y la otra tenia el cabello largo (mas debajo de la cadera) lacio y plateado, ojos grises también como gato, buena figura y tez blanca.

-nos podemos sentar. Dijo la chica de ojos rojos como arrastrando las palabras.

-claro pasen. Dijo irina y las dos chicas entraron y se sentaron un al lado de irina y otra al lado de eozu.

-bueno mucho gusto yo soy Liberty Cleirmons y mi hermana Atenas Cleirmons. Dijo liberty y se presentaron.

---------------------------

Bueno espero que les haya gustado ok y espero me dejn rewiews si por fa (n/n: si dejenle si no se vulve mas lok)(n/a: la neurona tiene razon)


End file.
